Unnamed Eminians
List of unnamed Eminians. Anan 7's wife This woman was the wife of Anan 7. She "died" in 2267 during the last attack launched by Vendikar prior to the arrival of the USS Enterprise. ( ) }} Council members The High Council members were the governing body of the Eminian Union and the planet Eminiar VII at the time of James T. Kirk's visit in 2267. There were five members, who were led by Anan 7 who was the single High Councilor and spokesman. The Council's principal duties appeared to be prosecuting the centuries-long computerized war between Eminiar and its sister planet, Vendikar. ( ) ".}} Council secretary This Eminian secretary was working at the Eminian High Council in 2267. ( ) Diplomatic escort 1 This diplomatic escort was assigned to accompany Mea 3, an attaché to the Eminian High Council, when she was sent to meet a landing party from the starship ''Enterprise''. Before arriving at the rendezvous location, he was instructed that the Starfleet officers were to be treated in a manner that was correct but nothing more. After accompanying Mea 3 to a position near the rendezvous point, he was told by her exactly where the officers would materialize and was reminded of his instructions about the way they were to be treated. He subsequently stayed with Mea 3 as she met with the away team and led them to the Eminian High Council room, where he proceeded to assist in guarding the exit door while the away team met with Anan 7. ( ) Diplomatic escort 2 This diplomatic escort was also assigned to accompany Mea 3 when she was sent to meet the Enterprise landing party, and received the same instructions as the diplomatic escort who was dressed in purple. ( ) Guard #1 Guard #1 was one of two guards that restrained Kirk after Anan 7 told Kirk that when the Enterprise entered orbit, and a computer simulation destroyed it, that its crew had to report for disintegration as Eminiar's war with Vendikar was fought with computers. The guards imprisoned Kirk and his party to ensure compliance of the crew. ( ) .}} Guard #2 Guard #2 was assigned to guard James T. Kirk and Spock after they were detained by the Eminian Union, until the Enterprise's crew reported for disintegration. Spock used his mind to plant a suggestion in the guard's mind to open the door where they were locked in. ( ) Guard #3 Guard #3 was part of the personnel that manned a disintegration station to vaporize Eminiar citizens who had been designed as killed in the war with Vendikar, which was fought with computer simulations. ( ) Guard #4 Guard #4 escorted the Eminians who had been designated as casualties in their war with Vendikar, which was fought with computer simulation, to a disintegration station so their deaths could be recorded. ( ) Guard #5 Guard #5 was one of two guards that restrained Kirk after Anan 7 told Kirk that when the Enterprise entered orbit, a computer simulation destroyed it, that its crew had to report for disintegration as Eminiar's war with Vendikar was fought with computers. The guards imprisoned Kirk and his party to ensure compliance of the crew. ( ) Guard #6 Guard #6 manned a disintegration station used to killed Eminians who had been designated as casualties in their war with Vendikar. ( ) Guard #7 Guard #7 guarded the door of the Eminian High Council, when the Enterprise landing party was escorted there by Mea 3. ( ) Guard #8 Guard #8 guarded the corridor, when Ambassador Robert Fox and his aide were taken hostage by Anan 7. ( ) Guard #9 Guard #9 guarded the corridor, when Ambassador Robert Fox and his aide were taken hostage by Anan 7. ( ) Security Technician This War Room technician operated the computers that were used in the computerized war between Eminiar and its sister planet, Vendikar. ( ) Woman 1 This blonde woman dressed in green could be seen walking out of a corridor that Mea 3 and her guards used, shortly before they greeted the Enterprise away team, and later appeared outside Disintegration Station 12, moments before it was destroyed. ( ) Woman 2 This woman was among the people ready to be killed in Disintegration Station 12, soon before it was destroyed by the Enterprise landing party. ( ) Woman 3 This woman dressed in purple was among the people ready to be killed in a disintegration chamber. However, she survived, because Captain Kirk destroyed the chamber. She left the corridor running in panic. ( ) de:Liste von Eminianern Eminians Category:Eminians